


And the Winner Is...

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Nishinoya and you decide to enter an amateur beach volleyball tournament.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 38





	And the Winner Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 2, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162535373548/can-i-request-a-scenario-and-nishinoya-and-his). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can I request a scenario and nishinoya and his tallish femme s/o entering an amateur beach volleyball tournament and doing really well.

“(F/N)! Last!”

Noya lands roughly in the sand with an outstretched arm, but the ball flies back over your head and towards the net. You’re at match point; you’re legs are exhausted from running and jumping in the sand for the a better part of the day, but you’re determined to make this jump count. Landing in the sand the way he did will probably leave him with scratches on top of the bruises from his usual practices too. Nishinoya’s amazing save can’t be in vain.

You give it your all, but your fatigue is clear in the lower apex of this jump. The ball grazes your fingertips, and if that managed to change it’s trajectory it wasn’t enough for you to notice. However, the mistake takes your opponent off-guard. They prepped for a spike with a little more power, maybe even a feint. If you had done that. This was more like the ball just happened to skim your fingers it was already heading over.

Maybe it’s a fluke or maybe it’s just a testament to how amazing a libero your boyfriend really is that this all can come together because of his efforts. Everything seems to move in slow motion as the ball falls down, the two players on the other side of the net contorting and diving in a futile effort to save it. It hits the sand and the game-ending whistle blows only seconds later.

You stare dumbfoundedly for a moment slowly turning towards Nishinoya.

“Y…Yuu!” you cheer. He’s sitting up, screaming with his fists held high in victory, eyes bright as they lock onto you. You run over to him and throw your arms around his neck, tackling him back down.

“You totally duped ‘em, (F/N)! You had me nervous there for a second!” he laughs. You rise to your knees, allowing him to sit up. Nishinoya holds out his fist for you. “We’re gonna win this whole thing.”

You nod enthusiastically and bump your fist to his.

“After that, I’ll take my victory kiss.”


End file.
